Grumman
Eric Stodt, known publicly as , is a member of The Protectorate. Personality Liked by all his teammates and a dedicated hero. He still feels regret over his father's death.Personality: Grumman, by all reports, remains eminently reliable, provided certain precautionary measures are taken. Positive, social, patient, kind, and unfailing in his belief that he’s bettering the world, Grumman excels with simple tasks and careful direction. He may require some counsel, preparation and/or urging to use his power offensively against living targets, and still harbors some trauma from the death of his father. Psych appointments are folded into the PRT-provided caseworker appointments, managed by the head office. - PRT Quest document Appearance Eric is described as a short, mildly overweight man with features typical to trisomy 21 with dark hair.◈ GRUMMAN; Eric Stodt Classification: Mover 6, Brute 8 or Mover -1, Blaster 9 Toggles between two breaker states, one granting exceedingly maneuverable flight abilities, the other turning him into an immobile artillery platform. Disposition: Protectorate Location: DEPT 9C (Toronto), Requesting Transfer Age: 28 Status: Part time, 6 days/week Height: 5’1” Weight: 144 lbs. Class S Option: YES Appearance: Short, mildly overweight, features typical to trisomy 21, dark hair. - PRT Quest document He has vision problems, some issues stuttering, and is known to get seizures. Abilities and Powers Eric can toggle between two Breaker states; one granting exceedingly maneuverable flight abilities, the other turning him into an immobile artillery platform.Powers: In his mover state, Grumman can effectively turn on a dime, moving at roughly eighty kilometers an hour. In one power test, he collected twenty-four of thirty flags in dense four-acre woods in three minutes, losing track of the remainder only when they were moved from their pre-set locations by the force of his wake. He can fly through solid concrete or meet bullets head-on without being harmed. Further tests proved difficult as he avoided the hazards. As a blaster, Grumman is fixed in place, but can project vast numbers of missile-projections. He can level a ten-story building in eight seconds, taken one floor at a time. - PRT Quest document In his mover state, Eric can effectively turn on a dime, moving at roughly eighty kilometers an hour. In one power test, he collected twenty-four of thirty flags in dense four-acre woods in three minutes, losing track of the remainder only when they were moved from their pre-set locations by the force of his wake. He can fly through solid concrete or meet bullets head-on without being harmed. As a blaster Eric is fixed in place but can project vast numbers of missile-projections. He can level a ten-story building in eight seconds, taken one floor at a time. History Background Born with Down's Syndrome he was raised by loving parents.General: Grumman was born with trisomy 21, commonly known as Down Syndrome. With the mental age of an eight year old and several tertiary problems (a stutter, eye problems, and the rare seizure) Grumman harbors further issues due to the accidental murder of his own father. All this in mind, Grumman remains an exemplary cape. He must patrol with others, and needs some direction, but is determined, positive, and his powers set him head and shoulders above the norm. His teammates remain fond of him, and his superiors have yet to levy a single complaint his way. Rather than interrupt matters with constant psychological and medical appointments, Grumman sees a caseworker once a week. He has a request pending to leave Toronto; the Toronto PRT is restructuring to fund new initiatives, and his mother desires a move. - PRT Quest document Erics trigger event accidentally killed his father, trying to get out of a lake after swimming he misunderstood when his father stopped him. Panicking and thinking he was going to die he triggered and gained superpowers. When he switched into his breaker state for the first time, tearing through his father on his way to safety.Keep in mind, also, that one shard gives different abilities based on the nature of the trigger and the individual. Example: Shard 'Cross'. For the entities, it's a toolkit, a low-energy response to general hazards, allowing the entity to quickly switch swathes of shards to new tasks to deal with environmental hazards. The entity hasn't devoted much attention to it, beyond a few safeguards, so it finds a high crisis area & time with a 'glance' of its power and looses the shard, plotting for its arrival time & location. Shard Mien reaches a host. It then travels to a new, younger, host, developmentally disabled Eric Stodt. It locks on, it gets a grasp on who the host is, and it summarily lets that part of itself die off, burning out to form the corona pollentia. Sit dormant for some time, if the arrival of shard to host didn't coincide with the trigger time. The trigger event happens, the shard recognizes the event from the state of the host and from context, the flood of stress responses, and so on. A now-twenty year old Eric is in the lake, his father shouting at him to swim, refusing to let him climb the ladder back up onto the dock. Eric is screaming incoherently, panicking, and every time his father pries his fingers off the ladder, he really thinks he's going to die. His father isn't even recognizable at this point, in the anger and midst of the danger. The trigger reads Eric. Who is he? How does he generally respond to situations? The trigger reads the situation. What form does the danger take? It's partially environmental, it's driven by a desire to escape, his life is threatened by a distinct enemy. The shard then discards everything it doesn't need, distilling things down to one efficient task, suited to Eric. Where it wasn't already programmed with inherent safeties (Manton effect) and limitations, it uses Eric's stored knowledge to generate a kind of grasp of what it needs to do. Eric becomes a breaker, transitioning between two forms. Because of the nature of the problem and of Eric himself, he doesn't get a form that returns him entirely to normal. He has one form where he's essentially a living artillery platform, unable to move, but capable of devastating firepower, and one form where he flies at stunning speeds, capable of turning on a dime, durable. A living bullet. And one man in a bad situation is left standing on the beach by his family's cottage, steaming as the water is burned off his skin, having flown to freedom and obliterated his father, realizing what he's done. If the shard hadn't left Eric's father to go to Eric, however, what might have happened? Eric's father might have triggered in another 'between a rock and a hard place' scenario, probably would have been a breaker, but might have picked up a breaker power that turned him into a living focal point capable of refocusing heat and cold over large areas (another environmental hazard the shard was tasked with facing), another form where he could manipulate gases on a similar level, and a third, clearer self identity might have left him with another form where he was more clearly human. Because the answers to the trigger question and to 'who is Mr. Stodt' is different from 'who is Eric Stodt'.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles (scrolldown) He was able to join the Protectorate directly. Timeskip He has been looking for a change in venue for some time, and put himself in for a transfer.The list is far from complete, but some parahumans expressing interest in a change of location, who might see your department as viable include: ... *'PRT_GRUMMAN'Toggles between two breaker states, one granting exceedingly maneuverable flight abilities, the other turning him into an immobile artillery platform. GRUMMAN has mental impairments that limit and impact his ability to interact with press and public, as his speech and reasoning is clearly limited, but he remains loved by all teammates, and has yet to have a black mark on his record. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p92 He had eight years of experience as a hero. PRT Quest His credentials recommended him well enough for Dan Seneca to request his transfer,“Why are you calling, then?” “I’m looking into recruitment.” “You’ve set money aside?” “Yes.” “Good enough. Who’s caught your eye?” ... “My second choice would be Grumman.” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p21 as a second choice if he had to. Trivia *His shard is known as Cross or Mein, was part of a scrapped Weaverdice concept.I wondered where I wrote that. I thought it was an example for the Weaver Dice game that I scrapped & rewrote. - Wildbow on Spacebattles **Mein derives from the French mine meaning expresion and is related to the word demeanor or expression. *May well be the first original hero with Down syndrome."Meet the World’s First Comic Book Superhero with Down Syndrome" (May 6, 2017) Site Navigation Category:Anchorage Category:Breaker Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:PRT Quest Characters